


Charmed Antidote

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Series: Iwaizumi Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hobbies, Iwaizumi Week 2016, Iwaizumi is whipped, Living Together, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, University/College, broke Students, cuddly Kenma, kinda sick fick, poor Students, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi gets back from University and walks in on Kenma playing on his Nintendo.<br/>“What are you doing?”<br/>“Playing Pokemon.”<br/>“Pokemon? Is it good?”<br/>“...” Kenma puts his console down and stares at Iwaizumi. “Don’t tell me you’ve never played Pokemon before.”<br/>“Eehm… no?”<br/>“We need to change that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed Antidote

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic for the Iwaizumi Character Week 2016, Day 3.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Pokemon | Hobbies | Silly Moments
> 
>  
> 
> I have written something for the other days as well, but they turned out slightly longer, so I'll upload them once I finished them.
> 
> (let's hope it won't take me as long as Tenses&Senses...)

“I’m home.” His words got lost in the entrance of the apartment that they owned for barely longer than a month now. He slipped out of his shoes and held his ears open for any kind of muffled answer, but the only one he got was the music of one of Kenma’s video games. 

Iwaizumi chuckled to himself and followed the music to the living room where Kenma was lying on the couch, wrapped in several blankets and a far too large hoody that definitely wasn't Kenma’s. His Nintendo was so close to his face that Iwaizumi had to fight a feeling of momentary concern for his eye sight. But since this wasn't the first time Kenma played like that, and his eyesight was more than just good, Iwaizumi pushed the worry away and smiled down on his boyfriend as he came to a stop right next to the couch. “Hey. How are you doing?”

Kenma didn't even look up to him. “Better.”

“Is that so.” Iwaizumi chuckled quietly to himself, knowing that it was probably a lie to have a reason to play his games. He leaned down and pushed gently against Kenma’s back to heave him up just enough to slip behind him, before pulling him against his chest. Kenma didn't voice any complaint or agreement, but Iwaizumi felt him move a bit to rest his back more comfortably against him. A gentle smile spread on his lips and he placed a quick kiss on Kenma’s pink temple. “You are still feeling quite hot though,” he said as he rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder to look at the game he was playing. From his peripheral Iwaizumi could see a shy blush spread on his cheeks and he had to hold back the urge to coo.

“That’s because of the blankets.” His voice was rough from all the coughing he must have done last night and during the time Iwaizumi was gone. Kenma stubbornly kept his eyes focused on his game, acting like he was more interested in his game than in their conversation, but Iwaizumi doubted that there was any kind of ‘event’ to wait for when the displaying text field instructed Kenma to choose something. He rose an eyebrow, certain that Kenma knew what he did without being able to see from his position.

“Did you take your medicine earlier? You know what the doctor said. If you don’t take it properly, then it won’t be able to cure you either.” He tried to keep his voice gentle, but couldn’t help the soft scolding undertone. It was just a simple cold that would heal even without the medicine, but he would prefer it if his boyfriend just listened to others once in awhile and got better soon. He hated having to hear Kenma's rough coughing during the night or to feel his body temperature being unnatural high.  
The only good thing was that along with the cold Kenma’s need for cuddles increased as well and since Iwaizumi became rarely ill, there was no reason for him to not make use of this newfound need.

Kenma answered him in form of a small “yes”, before going back to his game. Iwaizumi frowned. If he had really been as absorbed in his game as he tried to make it look, then he wouldn’t have paused in his movements to talk to Iwaizumi. He also wouldn’t have answered him. Far more probable was that he wouldn’t have answered Iwaizumi at all or he would have just given him some kind of uncategorizable hum or grunt. That he actually bothered to answer him, meant that something was wrong. 

“Kenma…” It wasn’t really a thread, but he couldn’t deny that there was a certain scolding underlining his words. Kenma stopped playing and looked at him for the first time since he entered their home.

“I don’t need medicine. I’m fine as long as I have you, Hajime.” Iwaizumi’s insides turned to pudding and if he could, he would have died a thousand deaths in that moment. There was nothing that could hit him his deeper than Kenma looking at him with golden, intense eyes, rosy cheeks and an honest confession on his lips. 

That was, if the blush had actually been there because of him and not because he was still ill.

Iwaizumi raised his head from Kenma’s shoulder and looked around their small apartment that they financed with Iwaizumi’s savings from his part time job at a convenience store and Kenma’s Scholarship. It wasn’t very big or new, but it was enough for just the two of them. They only had the most necessary of space and rooms, not even a second bedroom, but that was more than enough for them. None of them wanted the unavoidable burden of having to offer shelter to Kuroo, Oikawa or any of their other friends, when they have drunk one too many or had a fight with their roommates, which would come with having an even slightly bigger apartment. “But Iwa-Chan! Giving shelter to those who can only finance a cramped, old, sticky, one-room, two-person Student Dorm apartment is an unspoken rule!” Iwaizumi didn’t really care about something as unreliable as ‘unspoken rules’, but Oikawa, as well as Kuroo, could become a great pain in the ass when given even the slightest room for discussion. So having a cramped, old apartment themselves was definitely the best for their inner peace. It was also easier to find things.

His gaze wandered over their small coffee table, cabinets, drawers and other places with a surface suitable to put stuff on, but found nothing that even faintly resembled the medicine he gave to Kenma that morning. He sighed to himself as the realisation dawned on him that Kenma probably left it on the nightstand at his side of the bed. Exactly where Iwaizumi left it for him. He tiredly glanced from his somewhat tense boyfriend towards their bedroom door. If he went to get the medicine now, then it would take quite the big load from his shoulders and Kenma might be a bit more healthy when they got up the next morning.

But getting the medicine also meant letting go of his very cuddly boyfriend.

He glared at the door as if it was at fault for his dilemma and glaring at it would change their situation, if only a little bit. Then Kenma had to sniffle and unintentionally drew Hajime’s focus back on himself. He huffed indignantly and placed his chin back on Kenma’s shoulder and pulled Kenma even closer to himself, causing Kenma to relax once more into his boyfriend’s broader shoulders. They could still deal with his cold in another hour or two. For now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of having his boyfriend in his arms.

“What are you playing?” He asked, glancing down at Kenma’s game.

“...Pokemon,” Kenma responded matter of factly, as if that one word was more than enough information to tell Hajime everything he might want to know. And if it had been anyone else, that might have been true.

Hajime though drew his brows together in confusion. “Pokemon? Is it fun?” All of Kenma’s movements stilled instantly and he turned so tense that Iwaizumi wasn’t sure anymore whether it was really his boyfriend in his arms or just a piece of wood. “...Kenma?”

From one moment to the next Kenma had turned his head, making the taller man flinch in surprise, and looked right into Hajime’s eyes, without so much as blinking even once. His gaze had an intensity Hajime had only ever seen when Kenma wasn’t just watching, but actually observing someone. Being the victim of his observation made shivers run down Iwaizumi’s spine. He wasn’t sure which urge was stronger:  
the one to run away and hide or the one hold him close and kiss him. 

In the end he couldn’t really make up his mind and just kept staring into unblinking, cat-like golden eyes that took his breath away. “Hajime. Don’t tell me you’ve never played Pokemon before.”

It took him a few moments to process his boyfriend’s words and then a few more to regain the ability to speak. “eehm… no?” Kenma’s gaze sharpened even more and a new wave of chills ran down Hajime’s spine. This time he was absolutely sure of what he felt. He was terrified. 

His gaze flew towards their bedroom door in a desperate attempt to escape whatever it was that came his way. But Kenma was faster. He grabbed Hajime’s shirt by his collar and pulled him back towards him. “We need to change that.”

“Now?” Iwaizumi couldn’t believe the quiver in his voice that made it pitch by at least a whole octave. He was more than just relieved that Oikawa wasn’t there to hear it. He would have never allowed him to forget the moment his usually quiet and shy boyfriend made him squeal in fear. Kenma though didn't seem to pay any mind to that.

“Yes. Now.” He gave a firm nod to his words and if Iwaizumi hadn’t already been aware of how much of a serious matter this was to Kenma, then he would have known it at least now. “I cannot believe my own boyfriend doesn’t know Pokemon,” Kenma said as he changed his position between Iwaizumi’s legs, pulling his boyfriend’s hands down to him so he could give him control of his Nintendo whenever he finished his preparations. “What have you been doing all these years?”

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure whether he was actually expected to answer, or rather allowed to answer considering the dominance in Kenma’s act, but since he was already unable to run, he might as well try to explain himself. Or at least he hoped it was worth a try. “...I was never the kind of child that liked games. I preferred catching bugs. And then there was Volleyball…”

“Unacceptable. Life doesn’t revolve around Volleyball only. You need other interests and hobbies or it will drive you into a corner or even insane.” Something tugged painfully at Hajime’s heart and he felt himself remembered at a certain confrontation with Oikawa during Middle School. A dry, humorless chuckle broke it’s way out, but was stopped as soon as Kenma glared at him from the corner of his eyes in sharp disapproval. “You should be happy that I’ve Pokemon Bank. That way we can just restart the game without me having to lose any of my shinys or the ones I got through online exchanges.”

“...Pokemon Bank? Shinys?… Online Exchange?” Kenma heaved a sigh filled with heavy disappointment which made Hajime cringe in discomfort. 

“I’ll explain it to you later, but first let’s restart the game.” He tugged at Hajime’s hands until he closed them around the console. “Read what the text field says and press A to continue to the next one,” the black-haired boy explained mercilessly.

Iwaizumi really didn’t want to, but he had not the slightest clue either and if he were to draw it out to the very last moment, then Kenma might get even angrier than he already was anyway. “.. A ...?” His voice hitched in his throat as Kenma gave him a look filled with so much disappointment that Hajime had to fight a sudden and very enormous desire to cry.

“The A Button. The one at the very right. The one with the red-written A.” Iwaizumi didn’t dare to say anything anymore and instead concentrated purely on Kenma’s instructions. “...This is where you have to enter your name.”

Iwaizumi fought the urge to ask which one and quietly typed in ‘Hajime’. He bit back the desire to glare at the Character that was apparently called ‘Hajime’ now. The name didn’t really suit that person, but according to the new text field he had already agreed on it and he didn’t dare to bother Kenma with his request to restart again just to change his name.

For a while none of them said another word. Hajime followed the written instructions until he was left with the task to find the professor. He stared for a moment at the display, considering what to do now. He wanted to ask Kenma what to do next and just get on with it, but Kenma’s gaze was fixed on the display, casually ignoring Iwaizumi’s helpless glances, and the taller man would have sworn that he could feel something like expectancy pour out of his boyfriend’s every pore. The stubborn desire to proof himself and not to rely on his partner for every single decision fastened in his mind and he decided that it was about time to do something more than just staring at the screen. So he started talking to people. 

None of the people he talked to could tell him where to find the professor, but Kenma’s slightly more relaxed posture told him that he at least didn’t do everything wrong.  
After talking with every single person be could find and gaining what seemed to be called an ‘item’, Kenma finally showed him where to find the professor and another ‘event’ started. Which also led to their next problem.

“...What should I do?” Iwaizumi asked as he stared at what seemed to be three of those ‘Pokemon’.

“Choose one.” Easier said than done, Iwaizumi thought as he glared on the display.

“..Which one?” He didn’t want to choose one that made him lose right at the beginning to avoid making Kenma feel even more disappointed with him, but he didn’t know which one. The blue one that resembled a sea lion had a weird appeal to him, though he couldn’t really tell why.

“Doesn’t matter which.” Very helpful.

“Kenma…” His boyfriend sighed.

“The cat is of Fire type-” he said while pointing towards the specific one- “Fire is stronger than Leaf. Leaf type is the owl one. Leaf is stronger than Water. The sea lion is of Water type, which is stronger than Fire.” Iwaizumi nodded at Kenma’s explaination, before staring once more at the three animals before him.

“Sooo... which one should I take?” Kenma sighed once more and Hajime felt an uncomfortable weight settle over his heart as he was hit with the realisation that he had disappointed his boyfriend again.

“Doesn’t matter.” Kenma deadpanned at him.

“But…!” Kenma’s stare made his blood turn to ice. If there was anything even slightly similar to it, then this was probably what it felt like to look into Death’s eyes.

“Hajime. Just. Choose.” He couldn’t do anything but nod weakly, before his eyes focused once more on the three beings that would definitely haunt his dreams later.

“... I … I choose the cat, “ he said and pressed the A Button to confirm his choice without looking at Kenma for approval. Yet, he couldn’t help but glance at him as the last text field that had asked for his confirmation disappeared. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

Kenma was smiling. It wasn’t like Oikawa’s flashy, big and very fake ones. No. This one was small, tiny even, at the very edge of his lips. But it was a honest one. A smile of true happiness.

Maybe, so Hajime thought, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. If it meant that he got to see Kenma smile like this, then he was more than willed to put up with it for a few more hours.

…

Iwaizumi had not expected that Kenma showing him how to play Pokemon would result in Kenma falling asleep in his arms. Neither did he expect to miss his classes, because he actually kept playing.

Oh well. What don’t you do for the person you love? 

Kenma’s smile as Hajime woke him up and told him about it in his very panicked state was definitely worth it.

In the end, he didn’t go to classes after all. Not even to his afternoon classes. Instead he carried Kenma to their bed and took a long nap with his boyfriend curled in his arms.


End file.
